


Blakefield Winter Wonderland Day 11: Snowball fights

by ChapstickJunkie



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: M/M, Or you’re just in the 2nd Devons discord, no tags. If you find this it was by gods will alone.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChapstickJunkie/pseuds/ChapstickJunkie
Summary: I didn’t proof read any of this and I’m sorry, I had a ten page thesis due the same day, so, enjoy! (Side Note: My thesis is about gender equality in tech and design, I’m just very proud of it)
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19
Collections: Walking In A Blakefield Wonderland





	Blakefield Winter Wonderland Day 11: Snowball fights

The woods are silent.

The only sound is the soft crunching of snow beneath Will’s feet as he walks back towards camp. The wind rattles through the trees, frozen branches tapping gently against each other. 

And then a different noise.

Will’s spine stiffens as he slowly turns around. There can’t be Germans all the way out here? Could there? He didn’t bring his gun with him, not even his kit, just the canteens he was sent to fill. 

Squinting his eyes against the white of the snow, Will scans the trees. Look for movement, he reminds himself, eyes on the tree lines. 

A soft noise behind him. 

Will whips around, heart reaching, this is it, this is how he dies-

Smack! 

Cold snow explodes against his shoulder, splattering up onto his face. WIll shrieks as the ice makes it’s way beneath the collar of his uniform, melting against the skin of his neck. “You absolute dickhead!”

Tom cackles, stepping out from between the trees. “You should have seen your face!” 

“God,” Will mumbles, wiping at the cold water on his skin, “This is never gonna get warm again? You know that, right?”

Tom shrugs, bending down to pack another snowball, “I’ll make you a fire.” 

“Tom don’t you-“ Will lunges out of the way, Tom’s snowball nicking his shoulder. “Tom!”

“What is it? Tom teases, dancing around Will, “Too old to get in snowball fights? Too responsible now that you’re a big corporal?” Tom puts on a posh accent, mocking Will, “Snowball fights are beneath me, Thomas. We must focus on the real fight, defending the glory of England!”

“Oh you little bastard.” Will grins, dropping the canteens he’s holding to pack his own snowball, “You just picked a fight with the wrong man.”

Tom dips out of Will’s sight behind a tree, “Jokes on you, snowball fights are in my blood. You’re forgetting I grew up with an older brother.”

Will whips his snowball as Tom tries to duck between the trees, nailing him in the shoulder. “And I grew up with an older sister.” 

Tom tumbles to the ground dramatically.

Will takes his opportunity, nailing Tom again in the chest, snow exploding into his face.

“Oi!” Tom complains, “What happened to not kicking a man who’s already down?”

Will shrugs, packing another snowball, “Lesson number one, young Thomas.” He lets the snowball fly, hitting Tom’s back as he tries to get up, “Never give up the high ground.” 

“You’re the worst.” Tom giggles, flinging snow at Will as he tries to get away.

Will runs after him, scooping up snow as he runs to throw it at Tom. Tom tries his best to fire back, turning awkwardly as he runs, tripping over his own feet as his snowballs hit everything except Will.

Will ducks down to gather more snow and Tom seizes his opportunity, ducking behind a tree and pressing himself against the bark, willing his breath to quiet.

“Tom?”

Tom bites his lip to hold in a giggle.

“Tom I know you’re here somewhere.”

Ducking around the tree, Tom catches Will from behind, tackling him to the forest floor.

Will yelps as they fall into the snow, helmet flying off as he lands on his back. “You little shit!”

“Say that I win!” Tom demands playfully. Will squirms underneath him, snow wetting his hair and making it’s way down the collar of his coat.

Tom gathers a handful of snow, holding it threateningly over Will’s head, “Say it.”

Will raises his hands in surrender, “You win.”

Tom grins cheekily, “That’s what I thought.”

“That is what you think.” Will counters.

“Wha-“ Tom barely has time to react before the world spins around him, Will flipping them over, pinning Tom into the snow.

Will leans in until his nose is almost brushing Tom’s, “I win.”

Tom stammers beneath him, still in shock. 

Will smirks down at him, dipping down to press a quick kiss to Tom’s mouth. “Let’s get back to camp. My hands are going numb.”

Will stands, extending an arm to pull Tom up as if he hadn’t just been pinning the man to the snowy ground.

“I’ll get you one of these days.” Tom argues, brushing off Will’s helmet and passing it over.

Will hums in response, “Oh I’m sure you will.”

“I mean it!”

“We’re going back to camp.” Will responds matter-of-factually. “That’s an order from your superior officer.”

“Oh shut up.” Tom rolls his eyes, jogging to catch up with the taller man. 

They walk in silence for a moment, just the crunch of the snow beneath their feet. Tom picking chunks of snow out of his and Will’s hair.

“Did Eleanor really teach you to throw like that?”

“Yep.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t proof read any of this and I’m sorry, I had a ten page thesis due the same day, so, enjoy! (Side Note: My thesis is about gender equality in tech and design, I’m just very proud of it)


End file.
